Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a monitoring device. More particularly, the present invention relates to attachable monitoring device for monitoring physical condition of a user.
Description of Related Art
Physical condition monitoring devices are well known and in common use worldwide. In general, such devices usually depend upon some form of body contact in order to measure the temperature of a human subject by contact with the skin of the subject. Monitoring of physical conditions is becoming more necessary as an adjunct to home care and supervision for the elderly, and also for infants, small children, female, pregnant women, athletes, outdoor sportsmen who typically may not be able to actively participate in the monitoring. Various methods have been developed for patient monitoring, usually in conjunction with hospital or other health care personnel. Although such monitoring devices are useful, they are unable to reduce the size thereof since the antenna for wireless communication and the sensor for detecting physical conditions need to be separated for certain distance to avoid interference. Therefore, the monitoring devices direct contacting the human subject suffer from the drawback of causing discomfort to the human subject.